Modern work machines contain many embedded electronic control and monitoring systems, which control and operate the machine and machine components and monitor the condition of the machine, its systems, and components. The control and monitoring systems are typically comprised of several electronic control modules, each of which has an individual function. For example, one module may control the engine and a second module may monitor the condition of the engine, i.e. temperature, speed, and the like.
The control modules conventionally contain field reprogrammable non-volatile memory, also known as “flash” memory, which allows the software stored on the module to be modified or replaced without replacing the module.
Thus, new versions of the software or “bug fixes” may be flashed into the memory of the control module by a service technician without removing the module from the machine. However, as work machines are frequently located in remote areas and may be transferred from one work site to another, it can be difficult and expensive to locate a specific machine and send out a service technician to install new or updated software.
Further, when a control module itself needs to be replaced due to damaged or malfunctioning hardware, it is typically replaced with a blank module upon which a service technician then flashes the appropriate software, in order to save on inventory costs. This requires that the technician have the appropriate software with him or her for the on-site visit, which can be difficult due to the variety of work machines and control modules used on each machine.
A similar problem was addressed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,312 issued to Hayes, Jr., et al. This patent, which addressed the need to update the memory of cellular phones with software upgrades or “bug fixes,” disclosed a “wireless programmer” which established a signal with the phone or wireless device to reprogram its flash memory. The wireless programmer established a two-way data link with the device to be programmed; when the device identified such a link, it verified the signal and used the transferred data to re-program its memory.
The wireless programmer then stored an identification number of the device and associated software updates.
However, Hayes, Jr., et al. did not address the need for the machine itself to identify which software updates are needed. In Hayes, Jr., et al. the wireless programmer dictates what updates the electronic device will receive.
Thus, a technician or other personnel must determine the appropriate software, store it in the wireless programmer, and direct the wireless programmer to send the specified software.
The present invention is directed to solving the problem of providing the correct software to blank control modules installed on a work machine, thus eliminating the problems encountered when replacing hardware on a machine and lessening the need for skilled service technicians to make service calls to upgrade software on a machine.
However, as can be imagined, the problems inherent in updating software on control modules of work machines is similar to the problems found in updating software in the non-volatile memory of all electric devices. Therefore even though the present invention is disclosed in relation to a work machine, the invention is applicable in many fields.